New Start
by XxXRozalieXxX
Summary: Rose attends a new school after the tragic death of her parents and finds that the students are not as welcoming as she thought. In fact a certain Russian is trying to make her life a living hell. Will things change between them or will they stay enemies until the end?
1. Burning

It was dark! So dark I could barely see my hands in front of me. All I could see was the light coming from underneath the door to my parents room down the hall.

I could hear their screams from my bedroom. Icy fear shot down my spine as I heard my mother scream for him to stop. Her screams of terror ran down the hallway into my room only to be halted with a loud bang and then the sound of glass being shattered and then...Nothing. Deathly silent. Nothing but the eerie sensation of death. The knowledge that the fierce Janine Hathaway Mazur was dead.

My mother was cold, hard and distant. Nothing like you would expect from a mother, but I loved her with my whole heart. She was the only mother I had and I had to love her. She made me this strong woman who I am today. Or so I would like to believe.

Another sound rang through the house. A sound that was very faint and could only be heard in complete silence. *Zip* The sound rang again. It was a sound that I remember from when my father took me for target practice. A silencer. Why might you ask would my father make me practice shooting with a silencer? Well it was a secret thing between my father and I. Some sort of strange bonding time. Abe Mazur was not a particularly normal father. But he was mine and I cherished those times together. A silencer was so that noone would hear us shooting. In case you haven't noticed a gun shot is a loud thing. I knew that with those two shots my loving parents would be dead. I knew deep in my bones that he had come to kill them. To seek his revenge. I heard footsteps nearing their door and I quickly closed mine, only leaving a small space to peek out.

Three men walked out and traveled down the stairs and out the front door. Only when I heard the front door close did I dare move from my spot. I stood and inched my way out of my room. With each step I could hear the hardwood floor creak under my bare feet. The closer I got the more afraid I became. I knew what I was going to find.

As I gently pushed the door to my parents room open, the light from their bedroom engulfed me, briefly blinding me. As my eyes focused, I called out to my mother like the scared child I was.

"Mom?" No response. I didn't expect an answer, but I prayed that I would get one. My eyes finally focused and my god, what I sight it was.

My mother layed directly in front of me. Throat slit, gash on her forehead oozing blood and blank brown eyes staring back at me. Shock and horror consumed me. I knew what I was going to find but actually seeing it with my eyes was another thing. When I summoned up as much courage as I could, I stepped past my mother in search for my father. And I found him. He sat on the floor beside the bed with a bullet between his eyes. I moved my head to look at my mother once again and saw the bullet hole in the back of her head, where I was unable to see it from my original position.

Finally the gravity of the situation sunk in. My parents were dead. Gone. Never to hold me or comfort me when I was scared. Never to tell me what to do or teach me how to make the right decisions. I was too scared to scream. Too numb to make any noise at all. What pulled me from my stupefied state was the front door opening.

He came back! _No, no, no_. I thought. He came back for me. He must have remembered that I was home. I dashed into my parents closet. The only sight I had was the crack between the doors. I heard him step up the stairs, once I suspected he reached the top he paused. That pause was far more frightening than his movement. I heard him start moving once again but the footsteps grew fainter. _He must be walking into my room_ I thought. I was right. I heard my door open, another pause and then the sound of him rummaging through my room. After a few minutes he began walking back to my parents room.

I close my eyes. The scared child in me believes that what I can't see won't hurt me. When I do slowly open my eyes I see a tall dark figure pouring something all over the room. The smell of gasoline smacks me in the face with the force of a small truck. _No_.

I know what he is going to do. He is going to burn the house down. Make our deaths look like some type of tragic accident. I can't believe it. I don't want to burn. I can't. I'm barely seventeen. I can't die this way. I need to get out. Minutes and minutes pass while he soak the house in gallons of gasoline. The fear of being caught by trying to escape halts any movements that I dare to make.

He walks back into my room and throws his lighter on the bed and walks out in a hurry. Orange and yellow blur my vision as I witness my parents going up in flames. I can't take any more. Smoke invades my lungs as I run out of the closet. I grab the closest thing which happens to be a vase and throw it at the window. Nothing happens. The window stays completely intact. Why I believed that would work, I will never know. Too many action movies. I go to open the window manually and once I've succeeded I get ready to climb out. It is three stories up. I have two options here. I can jump and probably break my neck or stay and burn to death. I can't run outside because those men might still be there. I don't want to burn. The smell of burning flesh is already choking me. I take a deep breath and let myself fall. I can see the ground growing. Getting closer like a monster about to swallow me up.

My body jolts out of bed. I'm so disoriented that I have no idea where I am. My body is drenched in a cold sweat. My breath is labored. My whole body is shaking. My eyes focus and I see the bedroom that I'm currently occupying. I have relived this memory every night since I've gotten out of the hospital.

When I jumped I had miraculously survived the fall. I had two broken legs, a broken arm, a concussion and internal bleeding, but I was alive. The firefighters and paramedics had found me in the backyard and rushed me to the hospital where I went into a coma for three weeks. When I woke up I was alone. All of my family had been murdered, and I had no one to come and take me home. My mother home schooled me so I didn't have many friends. I was alone. My long time family friend, my only real friend, came to take me back to Montana to live with him. School had just started so I would be attending St. Vladimir's. Great. Samuel Szelsky was a nice guy though. I hadn't seen him in a while, a year to be exact. He was a doctor. A damn good one at that. He was only 30 years old and had just finished his residency but was able to become one of the best doctors in the state. Sam has dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He is rather tall, standing at 6'5" with lean but hard muscles. Sexy as hell I might add. He was my best friend. The only person I could really open up to. But for making me attend a high school I will always resent him for it.

St. Vladimir's is a school for the rich and soon to be powerful. Gag. I've always been rich with my fathers shady business that left me with a massive inheritance, but I've never gotten along with rich people. And more importantly they have never gotten along with me.

"Rose! Get up! It's time for school." Sam yelled from down stairs. I could hear the smirk in his voice. School starting at 7 am is just beyond cruel.

"Kay." was my only response. I only continued to lay on my damp bed. I turn my head to the door as I hear it creak open, sam pops in.

"Hey. If it is too soon, we can postpone. Start another day." He said.

No. I'm ready. I can't sit around anymore." I try giving him a smile. Sam is wonderful. Always caring about my feelings and he has been great with my during my recovery. I need to find a way to show him how grateful I am.

"Well then, get your lazy ass up and get ready. Take a shower while you're at it... You stink!" He plugs his nose to prove his point. A dangerous grin finds its way onto my face and I jump up giving Sam only a second to widen his eyes and haul ass out of my room. I chase him into the hallway and tackle him before he reaches the stairs.

"Smell my nasty stinkiness!" I begin to torment him by placing my armpit by his face.

"Get off you little dork." He laughs at me. I roll off of him and laugh myself. Life with Sam is always like this. Easy. Fun. Once I finished my childish omission I ran to my room to shower and change.

I decided to keep it simple and wear dark jeans with my black combat boots and a black tank top. I glanced in the mirror and decided I looked too dark so I decided to add my white sweater. I never wore makeup because I don't need it. I've always been pretty with my long really dark brown hair, big eyes and thin waist. I have a thin waist but I also have curves in all the right places.

"Get out before I drag you out." Sam threatens although I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Coming." I shout back.

"Want me to take you?" Sam asks as I walk into the kitchen. He is sitting drinking coffee pretending to read the paper.

"Uhh... Yeah sure." I mumble back.

"Why do you read that?" I point to the paper when he gives me a questioning glance.

"Shut up! It makes me look mature." He says. Earning a snort from me. He grabs his keys and we make our way to the school.

The drive was silent. It was a comforting silence that we sometimes find ourselves in. When he stopped at the school and I made no move to get out he glances at me.

"You okay? I can turn around and we can just go home. You don't have to go if you're not ready." He says calmly. Gently.

"No. I'm ready. You won't let me be homeschooled and if I wait any longer I'll be behind in my studies." I say harshly.

"You need to be around people. I love you Rose but it is not healthy to be alone all the time. I know I'm sexy and incredibly awesome but you need to be around other people. Flirt with guys. Gossip with girls. Bitch at teachers. Plus I'm scared your horrible personality might rub off on me if we're around each other too much." Sam says trying to be funny. I smack his arm and laugh with him.

"HA HA very funny. See you after school." I tell him and hug him before exiting the car. As I walk up to the school I see a sign. 'Welcome to St. Vladimir's.' Pshh more like welcome to hell on earth.


	2. First Day

Walking up the steps I was taken back by the beauty of the school. Ancient stone buildings that looked like they were taken from the Romantic era laced the school grounds. St. Vladimir's had a small population but had massive buildings. For the first time I was excited about going to school here. If the students were half as amazing as the architecture then I might actually enjoy it here.

Opening the doors and stepping in I immediately recognized the similarities between the buildings and the students. They were both incredibly beautiful. Everyone was either tall and supermodel slim or muscular and toned. I guess that's what money gets you. The best trainers or the best celebrity diets. For the first time in my life I became self-conscious.

In lasted for about a second. Then I remembered who I was. Rose Mazur. I inherited my mother's attitude so I propped up my chin, slapped a rebel-like grin on my face and walked with confidence down that hallway. Here to show everyone just what I'm made of. That idea was shot down a few moments later when I realized that I was lost.

"Damn." I muttered as I searched for someone to help me out. No one. So I turned down another hallway and met a pretty blond girl. She was walking my way so I waved at her. But she kept walking. Completely ignoring me. I ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Umm... hey I'm new, and I'm kinda lost. Can you show me where..." I look down at my schedule really fast. "...Stan Alto's class is?" I asked the pretty blond.

"Ew.. Don't ever talk to me again!" She spat back at me.

I was stunned into silence. I've never had someone be so blatantly rude to me before. She took my silence as acceptance and walked away. Wow. Didn't expect that.

"That's Mia!" A voice sounded behind me. I jumped and turned around. Another blond. A lot prettier though. No, pretty couldn't describe this girl. She was beautiful. Long platinum blond hair and memorizing green eyes. She had a smile that reminded me of this angel statue I once saw at church. The one time I actually went to church.

"She is kinda mean so I would stay out of her way, but harmless if you do just that. I'm Lissa by the way. You're Rose right? The new girl?" Lissa continued as well as extended her hand.

I grabbed hold and shook her hand. "Uh.. Yeah i'm Rose. It's nice to meet you." A moment of silence.

"Hey can you take me here?" I ask after the silence become too much. I point to the paper in my hand. She grabs it.

"Yeah I can. Let me check to see if we have any classes together."

My schedule consists of seven classes...

_1st period: European History_

_ 2nd period: English Literature_

_ 3rd period: Biology_

_ 4th period: Advanced Calculus_

_ Lunch_

_ 5th period: Slavic Art_

_ 6th period: Weight Training_

_ 7th period: Recreational Sport _

Lissa lets out a squeaking sound. "We have 2nd, 3rd, 4th, AND 5th together! Ohmygod. We're gonna be great friends." Lissa screeched at me. Friends? I needed friends and she seemed like a nice enough person. Her enthusiasm and complete faith in our inevitable friendship only made me like her more.

"Yeah that sounds great! Can you take me to my class now? I'm kinda late." I say to her.

"Of course. I'm sorry I'm just excited. We haven't had a new student since 7th grade." She says to me as she walks me to my first period.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. Don't worry about it. I'm excited too. I've never had a female friend before." I say back to her.

"Okay well I'll pick you up here after class. Promises." She says to me while walking away. I take a deep breath and walk into class. Every single person in class stops and stares at me. Great. The teacher, Stan Alto, I presume scowled at me for interrupting the class. I walk up to him and hand him my schedule.

"Hi, i'm Rose. I'm new." I tell him. He flings the paper back at me.

"Yes thank you for stating the obvious Rose. Now take a seat and please try to be ON TIME tomorrow!" He shouts at me and some students start to giggle.

I scope out an empty seat way in the back by the window and let out the breath I had been holding. My teacher is an ass...Cool. Note sarcasm.

The rest of that class was uneventful. Lissa picked me up after like she promised and we spent our next three periods talking. The other teachers were nice and didn't really care about what we did during class. I met some new people during english and biology. Mason and Eddie were their names. Mason reminded me of Sam in a way. Although Mason seemed to be confident and wanted to prove himself, Sam is plain cocky. He is not arrogant but he thinks it is funny to be overly cocky. Eddie was a little quieter but loyalty to Mason radiated from him. I could tell they were best friends. I met Meredith in calculus; she seemed nerdy but cool none the less. Lissa invited me to lunch and so that is where we are headed now.

"This is so exciting! I have a new friend!" Lissa says to me as we try to find a table. With Eddie, Mason and Meredith following along. Her giddiness is cute and amusing. I would usually get annoyed with people like that but it works for Lissa. Once we sit down the conversation went in many different ways. I couldn't really follow because I had no idea what they were talking about. I was new. Sucks being the new girl.

A commotion behind me caught my attention. It was girls squealing and pointing ahead of me. They were obviously over excited about something. I turn back around just in time to see four boys walk in. They took a seat at one of the tables ahead of me. About three tables down. One was thin with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He had a fakeness to him. Something you would see in a magazine. "That's Jesse Zeklos!" Lissa says once she notices me looking over at them. "And Adrian Ivashkov." She pointed to a tall man with medium brown hair and green eyes. Good looking guy. He had a smirk that said 'I'm such a rebel' someone I should stay away from if I want to stay out of trouble. "Dimitri Belikov." She points to a very tall man with dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Extremely handsome. Well built with muscles that you could see through his grey tee shirt. The man was gorgeous I'll give him that. I couldn't look away. " And THAT is Christian Ozera." She says with an over dramatic sign. " He has icy blue eyes and jet black hair. Cute. But definitely not my type. Plus the kid looked like he had a bad attitude.

I stopped myself right there. I can't be thinking about boys right now. I need to focus on making my new start work. I came here to start over. A fresh new start and boy trouble would definitely make my efforts a little harder. Lissa cut me off from my mental rambling.

"I like Christian. But don't tell anyone. He is so funny and cute. Those eyes..." She makes an over dramatic sigh. "... He is too popular for me though. Those guys are the most popular guys in school. I can't even talk to them." She says.

I look back over at them to see a swarm of girls around their table. All beautiful. All popular, or so I would presume. I look back at Lissa.

"Hey don't worry about it. Maybe things will change." I try to encourage her. She looks doubtful but says nothing.

The rest of lunch, art, and strength training was uneventful. My day was going pretty well... Until my last period. 7th. Recreational Sports. We pretty much just play games in that class. We were playing basketball in that class and while I was making free throws Lissa runs up to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have a class?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm an assistant for the office. Running papers and stuff. They didn't have anything for me to do and so i came to see you." She says to me.

"Okay. Wanna play one on one?" I ask.

She laughs. "No, if you haven't noticed I'm not really into sports." I laugh with her and then go to make another shot but I was knocked to the ground. By Lissa.

She had a look of shock on her face and was holding the back of her head. The ball bouncing away and the hysterically laughing boy was a clear indicator that Lissa had just been nailed in the head with a basketball. Lissa began to tear up but looked like she was holding them back from falling down her cheeks. The boy, Jesse, if I remember correctly just went back to his friends and didn't even apologize or come to see if she was okay. I quickly shot up with a look of outrage on my face. How dare he?

"No Rose, just leave it." Lissa pleads but i didn't acknowledge it. I stormed right up to Jesse and shoved him. Kinda girly but whatever. He looked shocked that I had just shoved him.

"What the hell? You just hit her! Go apologize!" I shouted at him. His shock wore off and he only laughed in my face.

"No thanks I'll pass. Who are you anyway? A nobody! Go run along with your loser friend!" He says and then turns back to talk to his friends. I saw RED.

This kid thinks he can talk to me like that? He thinks that he can treat people like that and nothing will happen? Well Bitch, think again.

"HEY!" I shout again. He turns back around and BAM! My fist smashes into his face with a sickening crack. That crack rewarding me, letting me know that my mission was a success and that his nose was broken. Chaos erupted. Screaming girls rushed over to make sure that he was alive. Drama queens. As for me? Well... This is how I got sent to the principles office on my first day. Shit.

"This behavior will not be tolerated!" Headmistress Kirova belches at me. I just shut up and listen. "Because it is in fact your first day I will let you go with a warning but let it be known miss Mazur that if you ever do any type of vulgar inappropriate thing like that again... Immediate expulsion. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I say with attitude.

I grab my stuff and walk outside of the school to find Sam already waiting for me. A knowing smirk on his face.

He began. "Well, well, well if we don't have a little miss trouble maker with us. You just couldn't wait until-"

I cut him off. "Please don't start."

"Alright miss grumpy." He says still holding his smile.

"What do you want for dinner?" Sam asks me later in the day when we are sitting on the couch watching Spongebob.

"Chinese. Some sweet n sour chicken would turn my day right back around." I inform him.

"Chinese it is then." Sam retorts.

After a very enjoyable dinner and a not so enjoyable homework session I finally got ready for bed. My warm comforter calling out to me. As I slip under the covers and bask in the sweet warmth of my sheets i'm disturbed by a tapping sound coming from my window.

"What the hell?" I mumble. Someone was throwing pebbles at my window. How cliché.

I get up and open my window. When I peer out, I see the one person I never expected to see throwing pebbles at my window.


	3. Old friend

"Rose? Come down here!" Holy shit. Dimitri Belikov was outside of my house. Why the hell was he here? I've never even talked to this guy before. How did he know where I live?

"Umm... No thanks. I'm good up here!" I yell whisper down to him afraid of waking up Sam. Although I shouldn't be worried. A plane could crash into the house and he would still be dead asleep.

"Please, I need to talk to you." He shouts up at me. Sighing loudly I shut my window, throw on some jeans and a sweater and head down stairs. He is standing on my back porch with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" I ask him, wondering why the hell this crazy man decided to make a midnight visit.

"Rose Mazur?" He questioned.

"Yes?" I answer coming out as more of a question.

He just starts laughing like he discovered some lost secret treasure. "It's me. Dimitri! Well you used to call me comrade when we played together." He says to me. Comrade? I dig through my mind trying to remember if I knew him or not. I don't. I don't remember him at all. I gave him a sad smile and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know you. Maybe you have the wrong person." I say to the crazy man on my front porch.

"Come on Roza. We used to play together as kids. My mom would take us to the park to play and if we were good she would bake us black bread. It was our favorite. We were about 10 years old when you moved away. I didn't recognize you at first during school but I was laying in bed and it just jumped at me. Come on Roza. You know me." Dimitri said to me, suddenly looking very sad for me not being about to remember him.

Roza. something about that word triggered a memory in my brain. A big smile spread across my face when I suddenly remembered this big lug standing in front of me. My cowboy. My comrade. My playmate from when I stayed in Russia for a few years while my father had business there.

"Comrade?" I said cheerfully and ran to hug him. He squeezed me between his arms as tight as he could. The smell of his aftershave intoxicated me. The warmth of his body heating mine. We just held each other in silence. I can't believe I didn't recognize him sooner. Granted he was a lot smaller then. Well not by that much. He was always a big kid but his features really matured over the years. He looked like a man now. Not the little boy I used to tease for having cooties as a kid. Damn. A lot has changed. I noticed neither of us had moved. We were both still holding each other. I released my grip, but Dimitri didn't get the hint. In fact. I think he was smelling my hair. Cute. But kinda weird. He had his nose next to my neck with my hair completely covering his face.

"Dimitri." I tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back.

"Can we go inside? I'm kinda cold out here." It was a lie. His body was doing a fantastic job heating mine. I just didn't want to stand here any longer.

"Yeah okay." He let me go. I grabbed his hand and led him to my bedroom.

"So this is your bedroom huh? Nice." He commented as we walked into my room.

"Yeah this is it." My room was nothing special I'll admit but it was all I needed. All I had in there was a california king bed. (Mostly because I like to roll around a lot.) a single dresser, a large mirror, a computer desk and a work desk for my art work. I had a few pictures of me and Sam from over the years posted on the walls. I never put up any pictures of my family because it hurt too much to look at them. To remember.

I sat on my bed while Dimitri went through some of my old drawings from before the accident.

"So how have you been Mr. popularity?" I asked with humor laced in my voice.

He shakes his head and grins at me. "My friends are popular Rose, not me, and I don't want to be."

"Why not? Seems like the life. Walking over everyone, not caring about the consequences or who gets hurt in the process." I say with malice dripping from every word. The Jesse incident still fresh in my mind. I can't stand people like him.

"I'm not like that. You know who I am and who I'm not. Jesse is just well... Jesse. You would have to get to know him to really-"

"I don't want to get to know him." I interjected, completely cutting him off. He knew what I was thinking about which is why he mentioned Jesse.

"I saw what you did to him today." He smiles at me. Then his expression grows worried. "How is Lissa? That looked like it really hurt. Christian was really worried about her."

"Yeah she is okay. And thanks I guess. I take that smirk as approval." I tell him. I keep the Christian comment locked in my mind for later. I'll have to tell Lissa. She'll be excited.

Dimitri came over and sat down next to me. "You know if I remember correctly I was once on the receiving end of one of those punches. Remember when I took the last chocolate doughnut and you freaked out." He laughs thinking back to that moment. As do I.

"Well you were the one who taught me how to throw a punch so you should be proud." I joke with him but with a sensual note to my voice.

"Oh I am Roza. immensely proud." He leaned in further and barely brushed his lips against mine. Electricity shot through my entire body leaving me momentarily stunned. As soon as the shock wore off I kissed him passionately. Earlier worries about boy trouble went out the window. Because I wanted this trouble. I wanted all the trouble Dimitri Belikov had to give me if I got to kiss him like this. He ran his hand through my hair and continued to kiss me so passionately and lovingly that he made it seem as if we were long-lost lovers being reunited or a married couple kissing on their 50th anniversary. He was so sweet and gentle. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and my whole body went up in flames. Fire and electricity ran through my veins. Nothing had ever made me feel like this before. All of the hurt and pain in my life was gone. It was like the accident never happened. My family was still alive and I wasn't haunted by the face of the man who killed them and his followers who helped clean up the evidence. I still see their traitorous faces. Every detail.

I froze. All of a sudden my world came crashing down. My high was gone. I opened my eyes to look at the beautiful face of Dimitri Belikov, but I didn't see him. No. Instead I saw the murderer of my family. The monster who had haunted my dreams ever since. I saw Alexander.

Dimitri's father.


	4. First Fight

Alexander Belikov and my father were business partners. They worked together selling and managing hotels and large market merchandise. They both became very rich and powerful doing this. They were close. Closer than close, they were like brothers. conquering the world together. This all collapsed when i was born. My father had to make a decision, to step back and raise a family or to keep going with Alexander. Alexander already had a family. He had two daughters and a newborn son, Dimitri, but this never stopped him. He left his family at home while he continued with his dream. Abe, my father, couldn't do this. He wanted to be there for me and my mom. He wanted to be a dad. Abe left Alexander to take full control of the industry, but took his half of the share. He took the money and became a lawyer. He had always wanted to be a lawyer as a little kid and now he could be one while having more time for his family.

This enraged Alexander. His best friend had left his to fend for himself. Although Alexander was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, the abandonment and betrayal burned him to the core of his soul. He turned his rage into ambition, and the industry flourished. He was bringing it to heights only the boys could have dreamed about. My father was ecstatic about Alexanders success and would regularly visit him in Russia when Alexander would stay with his family. Abe had decided to become Alexander's personal lawyer. He would have other clients but would help Alexander with whatever he needed. This would help Alexander keep out of trouble with the law seeing how a lot of what he did was illegal. Alexander was immensely pleased to have his brother back, but things were not the same. Abe was more worried about spending time with his family than quality time with Alexander.

He would look at me with such hatred when my father would bring me over to visit. I was the problem! I took him away from Alexander. I was too young at the time to understand how swollen his hatred for me was; how it burned so deep within his soul that it would push him into doing the unthinkable. Dimitri, my naïve little friend, would tell me to ignore it, that he was always this way and it was just the way he was. Of course Dimitri would see it that way. Dimitri was Alexander's prize possession. His only son. Alexander treated Dimitri like he was a king but would not show the same respect to the women.

Alexander's pain over losing Abe and than becoming second best was too much to bear. He knew he could never win over Abe, even if his family was gone. His anguish soon manifested into something darker. Something almost evil. If we were all dead, (My family) then Alexander would no longer have to suffer with the constant reminder of what he lost. It was time for him to take all the pain away. And from there, the plan was set. Alexander would have his revenge.

I was never supposed to live! I never told the police what I saw. I only said that I saw the smoke from my parents room and rushed to save them. From there my exit was blocked and I had no choice but to jump from the window. Apparently the fire had burned my parents to ashes as well as the house so there was no reason to suspect foul play. I was scared. Scared that if I told they would not believe me. Or worse. Alexander would come back to finish what he started. Maybe it was wrong to stay quiet. Maybe it was completely stupid. You could never understand the pain I was in! How afraid I was! If you were in my situation, I guarantee you would have done the same.

* * *

I placed my hands on Dimitri's warm and hard chest and softly pushed him away. As soon as Dimitri felt my push he backed away. It was just the type of guy he is. A perfect gentleman.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He asks me.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I tell him without looking at him. I keep my eyes on his knees. Why his knees? I have no idea.

"Why not? Was it not good? It was good for me. I've wanted to kiss you for so long." He says. He has a cute boyish smile.

"My parents are dead!" I blurt out. I needed to tell someone about it. Telling Dimitri what I'm about to tell him probably isn't the smartest thing to do but I can't keep it from him. It's his father. He deserves to know.

"...I know Rose. I'm so sorry. My mom told me about it a few months ago. They were stuck in the house when it burned down. Is that why you moved here?" He asks while coming to sit next to me. I still couldn't look at him.

"Yes. I was there. I saw everything. The only reason I lived was because I jumped from the window."

"You... You were there? Oh my god Roza. I...I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Dimitri grabs my hand in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah only a few injuries."

"That's not what I meant." I squeeze his hand before I answer.

"I...No i'm not. They were murdered. I saw who killed them. I saw everything. I said starting to tear up.

"What? Wow Rose, you need to tell the police. They think it was an accident."

"I can't, Dimitri."

"Why not?"

"Because I know who did it." I finally look up. My eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Who Rose? Who did it?" He squeezes my hand a little tighter.

"A business partner." I say bluntly. My eyes still pleading with him.

"A business partner? Your dad didn't have any business partners! The only man he would work with was my father." My eyes tear up more as I stare at his confused face. Something on my face must have given it away because he rips his hand from mine and stands up. Outrage written all over his face.

"Dimitri i-" I start. He immediately cuts me off.

"Don't. Don't even say it. Are you really accusing my FATHER for murder? My dad? He loved Abe and Janine, he would never hurt them. How could you say something like that? God Rose! What the hell is wrong with you? He rants without letting me explain myself. His voice getting louder and louder. I wanted to explain so much. I wanted to say that I never actually said it out loud and that he just assumed. I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry but I couldn't. Nothing I said now would help anyway. He stared at me. He didn't say anything else but his eyes spoke legions. We stayed in our stare down for a few more minutes. His face angry, mine pleading. Our stare down was interrupted by my bedroom door opening.

"What is with all the noise?" Sam's tired voice carries in my now silent room. Neither of us made a move to explain ourselves so Sam continued. "Damn Rose! First day of school are you already beat a kid up, got sent to the principles office and now kinky sex in the middle of the night? Work it girl." Sam laughs at his lame attempt at making a joke to break the ice. I mentally roll my eyes and look at Sam.

"Sam, this is Dimitri Belikov. We were friends as little kids."

"Oh hey." Sam says with excitement as he shakes Dimitri's hand. " Always nice to meet a friend of Rose's."

"We're not friends!" Dimitri says looking directly at me with distaste dripping from his words. From there, Dimitri storms out leaving Sam confused and me sad.

"Huh.. well alright. Wanna talk about it Roseburg?" Sam says to me. He gave me the nickname Roseburg a few years ago. He says it was because im as beautiful as a rose but as cold as an ice burg. I did a quick recap of what just happened. He already knew everything about the murder.

"Well, I've always told you that it is your choice to come forward with the information or not but telling the son of the killer probably wasn't the best decision." Sam tells me.

"Yeah you're probably right. Ugh. Tomorrow is going to suck." I whine.

"Yeah it will. Glad it's not me." He smirks and walks out to go back to bed.

"Thanks Ass!" I shout as I tuck myself back into bed.

"Anytime." I hear him shout back. Surprisingly I lay down to sleep with a smile on my face. Classic Samuel. Always making things better. That is... Until I remember what he cheered me up from.

* * *

**Kinda short. Let me know what you think. More reviews = sooner updates.**


	5. Milky Situation

The next morning when I woke up I was feeling anything but cheerful. I had to deal with Dimitri today. I rolled out of bed and showered with my vanilla body wash. After I decided to go for a spring look on my second day of school. I wore a loose dark blue skirt with tiny pink flowers on it and a dark blue tank top that I could tuck into the belt of the skirt. I wore a black jacket over the tank and settled on some black high-heeled shoe boots. I grabbed my school bag and headed down stairs. Sam was by the front door stretching, getting ready to go for a run.

"Hey, I'm going for my morning run. Take my car just please don't crash it." He says throwing me his keys.

"Really?" I ask astonished. Sam drove a really nice Mercedes Benz. Why the hell would he let a 17-year-old girl drive it? I had my license but I was still a terrible driver.

"Yeah just be careful okay? Don't speed and remember that yellow/orangish light means slow down not speed up to make it." He joked and then handed me his credit card. "You should go to the mall with some friends. You know, girl stuff or whatever. I'm going to be late getting home. Nancy is picking me up in a few hours and we're going over some new security measures in the hospital or some shit. So use the card to order a pizza or something for dinner." He says with a smirk still looking at my dumbfounded expression.

"Is it my birthday or something because last time I checked it was still december. You really want me to go shopping with YOUR credit card?" I was still surprised over the card thing.

"I just want you to be happy Rose. Do something fun. It has been a really hard year for both of us. But let's try to start making it a little better. New start remember?" He says looking at me with those big sapphire blue eyes that could make any woman melt. Those eyes were like looking into a deep blue ocean. "Plus you need a new wardrobe. You dress like my grandmother. Really Rose, it's embarrassing." He continues completely ruining the moment. I smile at him and punch his arm. He smile at me and begins to walk out.

"I'm going to break the bank I hope you know." I taunt.

"You better not. Love you Rose."

"Love you too Sam." He walks out and goes for his run.

I lean back on the counter and stare at Sam's card. The master card. No limit. I decide to ask Lissa if she wants to go shopping after school. I grab my cell phone and text the number she gave me yesterday.

**Hey, want to go shopping after school? -Rose**

**Of course I do. I love shopping! -Lissa**

Satisfied with that answer I decided not to text back. I look at the time and realize that I'm going to be late. I quickly run out the door and drive as fast as I legally can to get to school on time. When I arrived I looked at my phone and saw that I either drove extremely fast or the clock at my house was slow. I was about 15 minutes early. Lissa spots me walking up to the school's front doors and nearly tackles me.

"Ohmygod! You won't believe what happened yesterday!" He says with an overly excited voice while still holding me in a death grip. I'm surprised someone so small could be so strong.

"What happened?

"Christian Ozera! That's what happened! He talked to me. He came up to me after school while I was walking to my car and asked me if I was okay after what happened with Jesse and I said that I was fine and he said 'Good, wouldn't want anything to happen to you'. And then winked and walked away." Lissa uses a deep voice to imitate Christian. "He winked at me Rose. Winked." She continues with a sigh at the end.

"Maybe he likes you?" I question while we walk to my history class. She didn't have class with me but I guess she wanted to keep talking.

"No.. No way, he couldn't. He is Christian Ozera. He can't like me."

"Why not? You're Vasilisa Dragomir." I remind her.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean much. My older brother is the star really. I'm just Andre Dragomirs younger sister. That's all everyone will remember me as." She says in a somber voice. We were stopped outside my class by now but I couldn't let her go with such a sad mood.

"Hey! He may be THEE Andre Dragomir, but I bet he couldn't take balls to the face like you did yesterday." I say then stop and think back to what I just said. By the look on Lissa's face I could tell that she took it the wrong way too. We both stared at each other for a moment and them busted up laughing.

"Well I would hope not. Oh Rose you're funny. Thanks for cheering me up. You're a great friend." She says and then gives me a hug. A much softer one than from this morning. "I'll see you in Lit." She says and then walks to her class.

I walked into European History and sat in my window seat by the back of the class. Soon after the bell rang, guess who walked in!

Dimitri Belikov. Following him was Adrian Ivashkov, one of the other popular kids from lunch yesterday. They weren't in my class yesterday. Must have come late. I offered Dimitri a smile as he walked over to me but what came next wasn't as welcoming.

"You're in my seat! Move!" He barked.

"Excuse me? I don't see your name on it." I say with some old Rose sass thrown in.

"Move Rose! Now.

"No."

"Move! Now!" He tried again raising his voice a little. He was trying to be intimidating which may have worked for anyone else but not me. I don't get intimidated so easily. Plus I used to make mud pies with this kid. What could he possibly do?

"Make me!" I challenge. He narrows his eyes but before he can do anything the teacher walks in. Stan Alto.

"Belikov sit down!" Stan ordered. Dimitri gave me his best glare and sat in the chair next to mine. Adrian sat in front of me. Great. This year is going to suck.

It turns out I had Dimitri in Biology as well. All he did was sit and glare at me. I guess when you accuse someone's father for murder they tend to hold a grudge against you. Who knew?

In biology, our desks were set up for partners. Lissa nad myself were at one. Dimitri and Christian were at one. And Eddie and Mason were at one.

Lunch rolled around and Lissa went on and on about Christian. It was cute. I really hope things work out for them. I was so busy daydreaming about how I was going to hook Lissa and Christian up that I didn't realize everyone was staring at me. Or rather the person right behind me. I turned around in my seat and was met with someone's crotch. I bent my neck and looked up to see Dimitri evilly smirking down at me.

"Hello Rose." He says to me. My senses immediately went on high alert. He was up to something.

"uhh...Hey" I say very carefully.

"I just wanted to welcome you to our school and hope that everything is going well for you." He says with his deep but cheerful voice. He may have sounded sincere for everyone else but I knew better. The look in his eyes told me that I was in deep shit.

"Thanks?"

"Oh it's no problem. Here is a little welcoming gift." He then dumps the milk carton that I didn't see in his hand on my head. I close my eyes as the cold white liquid runs down my face and all over my outfit. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. I can't believe he did that. I stand up from the table with a look of pure outrage on my face. If you could see it through the milk. Everyone in the cafeteria is watching. Where the hell are all the teachers? Dimitri only smirks thinking that I will do absolutely nothing. I pull my fist back, ready to punch the living shit out of him, but he catches it mid-air. He narrows his eyes but keeps the smirk. Now it's a smug smirk.

"So predictable." He says. I bring my knee up full force and ram it into his crotch. He lets go of my fist and falls to the ground holding himself.

"See that coming?" I say with triumph. Bastard had it coming. Probably wasn't the best idea to knee one of the most popular guys in school but whatever. I've done worse. The popular girls who Lissa earlier identified as Avery Lazar, Mia Rinaldi, Camille Conta, and Tasha Ozera came running to Dimitri's aid. Tasha walked up to me and prepared to slap me but didn't. Probably scared of what I would do back.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend again, you dumb bitch!" She screeched instead. Boyfriend?

"Boyfriend?" I voice my thoughts.

"Yes, boyfriend." Her tone suggested that I was a dumbass for questioning it.

"Wasn't what he said last night in my room." I smirked at her appalled face.

"You're such a liar. My Dimka wouldn't touch trash like you."

"Mmkay. Keep telling yourself that honey." I say in a smartass way. Honestly her 'trash' comment hurt but I wasn't going to let it bother me too much. Lissa grabs my arm and pulls me away before Tasha can respond.

"What happened back there?" Lissa asked while he walked to our next class.

"Dimitri is an old friend. We had a big fight last night and I guess this is how he handles it."

"Must have been a bad fight." Lissa comments after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah... it was. So that was his girlfriend huh?" I ask to change the subject slightly. For some reason the thought of him having a girlfriend hurt. I was... jealous maybe. I didn't really have strong feelings for him but that kiss last night had been amazing and the thought of him kissing someone else like that hurt.

"They're unofficial."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" I ask confused. She smiles at my social ignorance.

"Unofficial means they're together but not in the sense of dating wise." He explains. "Make sense?"

"No." I answer honestly.

"You'll get it eventually. So... what were you guys fighting about if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't really want to talk about it." Truth was I did. I just didn't want to explain to her about everything in my past. I didn't want her to pity me, or treat me differently.

"Okay. The bell is about to ring so lets go to class." She says. I'm surprised she let it go so easily. I expected her to push but im glad she didn't. The rest of my classes were okay. Dimitri wasn't in weight training or rec. sports. I guess when you get kneed in the crotch you don't really want to do anything but sit and hold it trying to ease the pain. Everyone in class either blatantly ignored me or glared at me every chance they got. Guess Belikov has a lot of followers.

After the last bell rang I went to my locker to grab my stuff and saw Christian at a locker next to mine. This may be my only chance to talk to him alone.

"Hey" I start. He looks over at me with suspicious eyes and slowly moves his hands in front of his crotch. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wanted to talk to you about something and since we have lockers next to each other we should be friends seeing as we'll see a lot of each other." I try to reason.

"First of all this is Dimitri's locker" _Great _"I'm only getting his stuff for him seeing as he can barely walk, thanks you to. And second I don't really want to talk to you... because you hurt my friend... and I can tell you're a bitch." I decided to ignore that last part.

"Okay look! You're FRIEND dumped his milk in my hair so he deserved what he got, and this is about Lissa."

"What about Lissa?" He suddenly becomes interested.

"Do you like her?" I ask bluntly.

"Why do you need to know?" He asks suspiciously.

"I want to know."

"Well it's none of your business!" Little shithead.

"Please don't make a big deal of it. Just tell me." I say

"Why do you care?" He asks.

"Because she is my friend. I want to make sure your intentions are good." That's sort of why.

"Yeah, okay I do." He says after scrutinizing my for a few minutes.

"Why don't you ask her out then?" I ask kind of annoyed that he hasn't already.

"Damn you really like to metal don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm known for it. Now are you going to ask her out, or be a pansy forever?" He runs a hand through his hair and exhales loudly before answering.

"I will okay? When I'm good and ready. Now can I leave?" He asks.

"Yeah, whatever go." I say while slamming my locker. I didn't slam it out of anger. I mostly just slammed it because I had to in order for the damn thing to shut properly.

I notice Lissa standing by my car as I make my way out looking bored as ever.

"Hey!" He yells when she sees me walking over to her. "What took you so long?"

"I had locker problems." I lie. I'll tell her about Christian later.

"Okay. Ready to go shopping?" She asks extremely excited. Girl must love to shop or something.

"Yeah are we taking my car or am I following you?" I ask.

"You can follow me. I just wanted to meet you before we go."

"Okay" I smile and then get into my car ready to follow Lissa to the mall.

The mall was about 40 minutes away from the school. St. Vladimir's academy was pretty isolated from society but 40 minutes? Dang. Me and Lissa spent hours and hours buying clothes and shoes. I didn't but nearly as much stuff as she did but I got a pretty good load of stuff. We decided to drop our stuff off in our cars before we had lunch or dinner or whatever you wanna call it.

"So I talked to Christian today." I say being as nonchalant as possible. We were eating pizza and Lissa stopped to stare at me mid bite.

"And?" She pressed.

"And he told me he liked you." I continued to be nonchalant on the outside but on the inside I was tense. Ready for an outburst..

"WHAT?" She screamed. Everyone stared. I started laughing at her dumbfounded expression on her face and told her all about my earlier conversation with him. Poor Lissa for the life of her couldn't wipe off her smile.

"He likes me?" It wasn't really a question she needed an answer to. In fact it sounded as if she was asking herself. "Oh Rose, thank you so much." She reaches over and hugs me. It was a soft hug. I was surprised she wasn't mad that I metalled into her love life. Usually people get mad. I don't think Lissa gets mad very often though. Not her personality. Our conversation didn't really change. We continued to talk about the possibility of her dating Christian. We eventually left the mall but promised to talk more about it tomorrow. By the time I got home it was really late so I just showered FINALLY and went to do some homework.

When I finally got to bed I was woken up shortly after by someone flicking at my nose. Why can't I just sleep through the night once, uninterrupted?

"Wakey Wakey!" A voice that suspiciously sounded like Sam's came from above me. I opened my eyes to see him smirking down at me while still wearing his work clothes.

"What do you want?" I grumble. Sam only pulls the covers back and crawls into bed with me. He wipes the hair away from my forehead and smiles.

"How was your day?" He asks.

"Did you really wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me about my day?" I grumble again.

"Yes. Yes I did grumpy pants. Now tell me about your day." He presses. Sam is an odd character. He is professional and calm at work or outside of the house but once he gets home he acts like a 12-year-old boy. Our relationship is definitely not romantic but sometimes we do things that would make you think otherwise. Example. Him crawling into bed with me to ask me about my day.

"Well that guy from last night dumped him milk carton all over me and his unofficial girlfriend then called me trash so I spend my whole day smelling like milk. Lissa didn't complain though. Everyone else stared and held their noses around me." I confessed.

"He threw milk on you? Why?"

"He was mad about last night."

"Huh.. strange way of handling it... Don't let this other girl get to you. She is just jealous that you're so beautiful, and smart, and talented with a Beyoncé ass." he joked. I just laughed really loud.

"I do not have a Beyoncé ass!" I said in between my laughs.

"Yes you do. I remember two years ago when you got stuck while trying to sneak out of your bathroom window. Your parents had to call the fire department because you couldn't get your ass through. They had to butter you up and pull you out." He said while busting up laughing. I laughed with him at my embarrassing moment.

"It was a small window okay." I tried to defend myself. I laughed again recalling that day.

"Whatever you say. I gotta go to bed." He gets up with a big smile on his face.

"Goodnight Sam." I drawl. Still giggling from the memory.

"Night B." He says while walking out of my room. I smile really big and snuggle deep into my blankets. That man always has to cheer me up even when I don't realize that I'm down about something. It's like he can sense it. Sam. What would I do without him?

* * *

**Okay so this chapter wasn't overly exciting. Still review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. I will probably use all of your suggestions in one way or another.**


	6. Halloween

Weeks and weeks went by. Dimitri still glared at me every chance he got but he never made a show of his hatred like he did in the lunch room. I ignored his glares and acted like I didn't care but it still hurt. I wanted to be his friend and possibly more. Christian finally grew a pair and asked Lissa out. She said yes of course. She has gushed to me everyday since. Meredith was still a little distant. She is usually busy with school or her robotics club. I thought that was actually really cool because I naturally repel technology. I've gotten closer to Mason and Eddie in the last few weeks. Although I haven't been able to tell them about my parents. All they know is that my parents died in a horrible accident. They knew that Sam was my legal guardian now. Sam is... well Sam. He never changes. He actually convinced me to throw a Halloween party.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I was eating breakfast. chocolate glazed doughnuts to be exact. Sam came strolling in wearing his running clothes._

_"Hey you know Halloween is next weekend." He says while walking to the fridge._

_"Yeah I know."_

_"Are you going to do anything?" He asks while pulling out a water bottle._

_"I was thinking about having a Halloween movie marathon. And if you're lucky we can throw in a Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I smile at him._

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Why not? It's what we do every year." I ask confused. He loves scary movies and every year on Halloween we watch movies all night and make fun of the bad acting for some of them._

_"Because we're not going to sit here all night alone. You're 17 now. Go dress like a cheap stripper and get wasted at some party. It's what I'll be doing." He smirks at the end._

_"I'd rather not. Plus I don't think anyone has anything planned this year."_

_"Why don't we? Lets throw a Halloween party. It will give me a chance to meet some of your friends and you could meet mine."_

_"Umm..." I ponder it._

_"Please" He begs. "It will be so much fun. Don't be lame."_

_"I'm not lame." I defend myself sounding appalled._

_"Then throw a party. Come on. All of the cool kids are doing it."_

_"Shut up Sam." I laugh at him and playfully punch his arm. He fakes being hurt and stares at me with a sad pouty look. Those big blue eyes are pleading with me. "Ugh. Fine."_

_He fist pumps the air. "Peer pressure. Works every time." He smiles at me and hugs me. "It will be fun I promise. I'll decorate and I will put up a sign that says 'no bitches' okay?" I laugh at the idea of a sign._

_"Really Sam?"_

_"Of course. Bitches ruin everything." He laughs and then leaves to go for his run._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

So here I am, in my room getting ready for this big party. Lissa is in my bathroom getting ready for this costume party. She told her parents that we were staying up all night watching movies. I wish. This party is going to end in a disaster I just know it. I used to love parties. I would go to them every weekend even when I didn't even know who was throwing them. I was a wild child. Then... My parents died and I realized that wild parties and making out with hot guys weren't that great. Some times when you lose someone you love it makes you realize what is important in your life.

"How do I look?" Lissa asks. And she looked great. She was wearing a naughty nurse costume with red high heels. She didn't look trashy but her outfit will definitely get noticed.

"You look great." I voiced.

"Thanks. You do too." She had me wearing a greek goddess costume. It was pretty much a super tight and super revealing white piece of cloth. It showed a lot of cleavage and hung just below my butt. I had on gold high heels and a smokey makeup job. I looked good. And I felt good.

When I went downstairs the party was in full swing. Some people were already drunk. I guess we took longer than I thought in getting ready. Sam was dressed as a doctor. He wore his scrubs from when he does a surgery. His excuse was 'If I already have a costume then why go buy a new one.' I guess it works. Eddie was dressed up as a drag queen which i thought was funny. Mason had on a robot costume. He pretty much painted a box silver and cut a whole out of it. He even put foil on top to make it look like an antenna. He catches me observing him and walks over to me.

"Well don't you look handsome." I comment before he can say anything.

"Yeah I know. A real chick magnet, huh? I'm the stud of the party." He jokes while flattering himself. I laugh at his smug expression. "So where is your date?" He asks.

"Don't have one. I decided to go all Jason DeRulo and ride solo if you know what I mean." He laughs at my lame ass joke.

"Even at your own party?"

"Yeah well it's more Sam and Lissa's thing. They planned it. He decorated but she controlled the guest list." I explained

"But still. You know you could be my date if you wanted." Mason asks being really cute. It's a shame I'm going to have to let him down.

"Mase you're too much for me to handle and you know it." I joke. He laughs with me.

"Yeah I do know." He praises himself again. I glance around and spot Sam talking to Lissa.

"Hey Mase, I'm gonna go talk to Sam for a minute okay?"

"Yeah sure. I need to go find Eddie anyway." With that we leave. I head over to Lissa and Sam and catch the end of them introducing them selves.

"Sam!" I catch his attention.

"Ah there she is. Hey Roseberg, how are you liking the party?"

"It's fun. I see you guys have finally met." I tell him.

"Yes I have finally met the famous Vasilisa Dragomir." Uh oh. Sam is laying on the charm. Lissa blushes.

"Why do you call her Roseberg?" She asks Sam.

"Because my dear Rose is as beautiful as a red rose but is as cold as an iceberg." Sam explains to Lissa. She laughs as I punch Sam in the arm.

"Well ladies." Sam starts. "It has been a treat but I'm going to go find some women who are in my age range. So if you don't mind I will take my leave." He bows. Great. Sam is drunk. He will only bow to someone if he's had at least 3 shots of something. "Oh and Rose." He turns back around to me.

"Yes?"

"Prince Charming has just arrived." I look at him confused until I see his staring at someone behind me. I turn around and see who is standing by the front door.

Dimitri Belikov.

Tasha Ozera was linked to his arm like some kind of trophy wife. The sight of her touching him is enough to make my stomach sick. I turn back to Lissa who is still standing by me.

"Want to start drinking?" I ask her. She nods.

"I didn't invite them. I promise I wouldn't do that to you Rose." Lissa says.

"I know you didn't. He just wants to ruin my party with his presence. Lets start drinking and forget about him okay?" She agrees and we make our way to the bar Sam set up in the kitchen. Yes. Sam supports underage drinking. And apparently so do his friends.

As I'm making a fruity drink for Lissa, she gets sweeped off her feet by none other than Christian. They are so lovey dovey with each other, I am actually scared to see what they are like once they start drinking. Once I'm done with her drink, I interrupt their make out session by waving my hand in between them. I have a regular vodka on ice because I'm looking to get drunk tonight.

"Hey sorry Rose." Christian interjects. "Dimitri found out where I was going, and there was no stopping him."

"It's okay Christian. It really doesn't bother me." I smile and turn to Lissa. "I'm gonna go... mingle. Find me later." She agrees and I set off to find other company. I talked to Meredith a little bit. I was really surprised that she came. I met some of Sam's work buddies and they were pretty cool. I noticed my drink was empty in the middle of some guys speech about colonoscopy. Great time to go fix up another drink. There is no one in the kitchen when I go in which is a surprise.

I pour two shots of whisky and down them both immediately. I then fill up my glass with ice and whisky and go to take a drink of that. If I'm going to go back and listen to that guy's speech then I need to be a little more drunk. Okay a lot more. As I'm raising my glass to my lips I'm stopped. Someone's hand is wrapped around mine, not allowing me to move in any closer to my mouth.

"You should slow down Roza." A sweet honey-like voice whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to cherish the moment of his close proximity. I then remember why I'm mad at him and open my eyes. As I turn around to face him, I'm shocked by just how close he really is. My face is only a few inches from his. I can reach his face because these heels are so damn high. I can't breathe with him so close.

"And I think that if you are going to tell a girl what she should or shouldn't do them you should go find your girlfriend." I challenge him. "And don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I can handle a little whiskey." Yes I'm being a little bitchy but hey, he was bitchy to me all month. When all he did was glare at me I decided to leave. As I tried to walk past him, his arm shot out and wrapped around my waist halting my movements.

"Don't leave yet. If you're such a big girl then why don't you try this?" He says while pulling out a small glass bottle. The bottle is shaped like a flask so was easily hidden in his duster. Dimitri was dressed like a cowboy. Of course. He usually looks like a cowboy with his ridiculous long coat but tonight he added a huge belt buckle and some cowboy boots. I focused my attention back on the flask like bottle.

"What is it?"

"Russian Vodka." He smirks at me.

"I've had Russian vodka before. I was unimpressed."

"Not this kind Rose. You've has the americanized brands. Here try it." He goes on to pour us both a shot of it. He hands me mine. I glare at him suspiciously before drinking the shot. And I almost spit it right back out all over him. This crap is like acid running down my throat. Dimitri laughed at my expression which only earned him a death glare.

"Want another?" He asks. I nod, not wanting to look like a pansy. Dimitri looks pretty buzzed already which is probably the only reason why he is talking to me now. Plus, he downed his first shot like it was water. After my second shot of that shit I was starting to feel a buzz so I decided to take a break.

"I'm gonna go find Lissa okay?" I ask. Dimitri is only staring at me. No emotions on his face. After a few minutes of us just staring he speaks.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you later." He walks out of the kitchen just as Lissa comes in.

"There you are! I've looked everywhere for you." Lissa slurs. She is completely wasted. I could tell by the way she wobbled in. Light weight. I smirked at her.

"Well obviously not. I've been in here."

"Rose, you're silly. Lets take a few shots together to celebrate." She jumped excitedly.

"What are we celebrating?"

"YOU." She shouts. I just laugh at her. She is so drunk she has no idea what she is talking about. She pours us both a shot of tequilla. My higher reasoning told me to stop drinking but my buzzed mind cloud said _Why not? _Me and Lissa ended up drinking a lot more than a few shots. By the time we were done, Lissa was passed out on the couch with Christian taking care of her. The party was still going but I was way too exhausted to keep going. I wobbled up to my room and layed on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and stared at my ceiling. I looked over just as my door opened. It was Dimitri.

"Hey sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." He slurred. He looked smashed.

"Umm it's not but you can use the bathroom in my room." I tell him and point to the door on the other side of my room. He mumbles out a 'thanks' and goes to use it. I lay back on my pillow and count the stars on my ceiling. I had a bunch of stick on glow in the dark stars plastered all over my room. Dimitri's hand on my thigh jolted me from my counting.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His hand on my thigh was burning. It felt like electricity was shooting up my leg. It felt like my whole body was on vibrate. I mumbled out a 'yeah' and stared at him. Why was he so beautiful?

"Can I... Do you mind if...Kiss you?" He slurred out but still holding a nervous note to his voice. I don't answer, instead I grab the back of his head and pull him down towards me.

* * *

**I will write a Lemon for the next chapter if enough people tell me that they want me to. Or I can make it really clean. Something is going to happen but I want to know if you want me to make it juicy or not.**


	7. Lemon

_**This chapter is rated M just in case. I've never written a Lemon before so I hope you like it anyway. You've been warned about my bad Lemon.**_

_**It is a little shorter than I wanted but oh well. I'll write a longer one next time to make up for this one.**_

_**I have forgotten disclaimers so here it is. I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. The plot line is all me though=)**_

* * *

I felt like every nerve in my body was intensified. My skin felt like it was on fire everywhere he touched me. Wherever his soft lips touched, my skin would feel like it was being electrocuted. I could taste the liquor on his tongue but I didn't care.

"Oh Roza." He whispered to me. My breath caught in my throat when I felt his finger tips on my inner thigh. He slowly brushed his fingers along my thigh and up my dress to cup my ass. His lips were still on mine while his other hand went to follow.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. My hands went around his neck to smash his lips more into mine. I was ravenous at this point. Every part of my body yearned for his touch. I needed to feel him closer to me. All of the drama and hateful things we'd experienced in the past didn't matter at this point. "Dimitri, Touch me." I pleaded with him. Mumbling into his mouth. He pulled his face about an inch away from mine. He was just as out of breath as I was.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. I had never been so sure about something in my whole life. I needed this. I nodded and pulled his face closer to mine again. He pushed his hands up my body, bringing the skimpy dress with them. Once the dress was pushed up to my neck I pulled away from him and pulled it off completely. I only gave him a second to react because my lips were on his again.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled up. He had discarded his duster already. It lay on the floor somewhere in the room. Once I threw his shirt on the floor I slowly ran my fingers down his chest. His skin was so warm and soft. He pulled away from my lips to breath for a second. He placed his forehead on mine and softly moaned at my touch. His chest was moving up and down really fast suggesting that he was having trouble breathing. Things were going slow and I wouldn't want it any other way. I wanted to see and feel everything.

I ran my fingers down to his belt and undid it. He watched me as I pulled the belt from his jeans and unbuttoned his pants. He was half way leaning over me so I couldn't really pull his pants down. Luckily he caught on and pulled them down himself and kicked them off completely. His skin was so tan and warm I felt like it could melt me. I placed my hands back onto his chest and pushed him off of me. Only to roll over onto him. I brushed my lips against his neck and heard him moan in response.

I couldn't remember why we were mad at each other in the first place. I didn't really care about anything at this point. The only thing I cared about was this gorgeous man naked underneath me.

I sat up on his pelvis so that his boxer-covered hard on was pressed against my pantie-covered core. I felt myself get hotter and wetter with the feel of him. By the look on his face I could tell that he was liking it as well. I leaned back down to capture his lips with mine. His hands went to my back to unclasp my bra. I wore a white lacy bra and pantie set to go with my Greek Goddess costume and I was so glad I did. He unhooked my bra and it fell forward. I pulled it off of my shoulders and flung it across the room. Dimitri then moved his hands gently over to my breasts.

As soon as his hands gripped my breasts I felt as if a lightening bolt went straight to my core. I moaned loudly in response. Dimitri must have liked hearing me moan because he gripped me harder and started to massage me. I was in heaven. No one else could make me react this way with a simple touch. I grinded my core onto his hard on and he rocketed his hips up to grind right back into me. I needed things to move faster so I moved my hand down to his boxers and tried to pull them down. Dimitri stopped me. His hand left my breast and gripped my wrist.

"Patience Roza." His accent came out stronger than I've ever heard it.

"I can't." I whine to him.

"Let me take care of you." He whispers to me still with a strong accent.

Before I knew it I was back on my back and Dimitri was hovering over me. He started my placing his index finger on my forehead and slowly ran it down my nose, down my chin, down my chest, in between my breasts, down my stomach and down to my inner thigh.

"Is this okay?" He asks very quietly. I only nod. He starts to trail his finger back up my thigh to my core. He softly brushed his finger on my wet panties over my core. "So wet." He whispers again. He pushes down to apply more pressure and I moan in response. My legs spread wider on their own accord and my head pushes back into the pillow. It feels so good I can't even begin to explain. I don't think I would get this much pleasure from anyone else.

He starts to rub his finger up and down my covered core and with each stroke I feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I need to feel him inside me. "Dimitri...Please." I cry out to him. His only response is to kiss me again. He moves his fingers up to the front of my panties and slips his hand inside. I could feel his skin on mine. His warm hand felt amazing against me. He rubbed two fingers in the same motion as before. He did it so slowly. It was torturous.

All of a sudden I felt his slip one of his fingers inside and my pelvis thrusted against his hand. I moaned again only to be silenced with his lips. He put another finger in. His fingers moved in and out of me slowly to make me want more. I was ravenous. I felt like I was starving and he was my only food source. A hot burning sensation went off in my core. It was pure sexual desire driving me at this point.

I put my hands by my head and death gripped my pillow while moaning softly to myself. Dimitri got faster and faster until I could feel the coil build in my lower stomach. I would feel myself get closer and closer to my release. Dimitri was kissing and sucking my neck bringing another sensation all together.

Suddenly white light evaded my vision and my body burst in convulsions as I felt my orgasm come. I let out a deep loud moan and went limp. My body had never before felt so exhausted. I think Dimitri got up but I couldn't concentrate on anything at this point. All I could do was stay paralyzed by my own heavenly bliss.

After a few minutes once I came down I saw Dimitri smirking at me. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted him to feel the pleasure he had just given me. I rolled over on top of him again and placed my knees on either side of him. I smirked down at him and then lifted my felt up so that I was kneeling over him. I grabbed his boxers and carefully pulled down. He had an obviously painful hard on now so I didn't want to hurt him by yanking off his boxers. Once he was free of them I brushed my fingers up and down his shaft. I got the satisfaction of seeing his shiver. I knew he liked it. I leaned down and kissed his chest while still softly stroking him. I sucked on a couple of spots on his chest. Just to leave my mark in the morning. Once I was down going soft I started to speed up. Dimitri was big. His dick was incredibly thick and long. Definitely abnormally big for a 17-year-old boy but I wasn't complaining.

His groans made me snap out of my dick observations. I added more pressure and stroked faster and faster. Dimitri's hips were moving with my hand. He closed his eyes and layed his head back against the pillow as I had when he was pleasuring me. I stopped stroking his once I felt his shaft enlarge again. He was about to cum but I wasn't going to let him just yet. He let out a soft whimper when I stopped. I roughly rubbed my thumb on the head of his penis and he bust. He made a loud grunting noise and came. It went on his stomach and a little on his legs. He even got some on my hand.

Afterwards he fell back on the bed and sighed in bliss. I went and grabbed some tissues to clean him up. As I was doing that he jumped up and grabbed me. He kissed me roughly. He was done being soft. This new dominating Dimitri was really turning me on. I liked when he was gentle but this wild side really got my insides turning. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled my hips down to connect with his. He started to rub himself on me and that's when I noticed that he was hard again. He pushed his chest down on mine and started to suck on my neck. I could feel myself get wet again. I was ready to make love to him. I was a virgin and I was ready to give all of that up for him.

I didn't know If Dimitri was a virgin or not. I didn't think he was. I mean he was gorgeous. I'm sure lots of beautiful girls have thrown themselves at him. The thought of someone else touching him made me angry. I turned that jealous anger into lustful anger. I grabbed his hips and slammed them into mine. He made a struggled moaning sound and roughly pulled my head towards him. He kissed me with such passion I forgot everything else. I gripped his back and pulled him in closer. I don't think we could get any closer. We were pretty much connected. All we had to do was connect completely. With his pelvis so close to mine it really wouldn't take much to connect ourselves. All of this went to shit when I heard my bedroom door slam against my wall. Then I heard someone yell.

"What the fuck is this?"

_Tasha_

* * *

**_You guys probably thought I was going to make them have sex huh? Nope. Not yet._**

**_I was originally going to make Sam walk in on them but a lot of people mentioned Tasha so I decided to go with her. Dimitri is going to start having some suspicions of his father. I'll do it in DPOV. If you'd like. _**

**_To RozaRocks, _**

**_I haven't forgotten your suggestion. Next chapter is thanks to you._**

**_Review and tell me what else you guys wanna see._**


	8. Suspicion

_**This chapter is in Dimitri's point of view. I put it in his point of view to really capture the feel of his emotions through everything and to explain why he has acted the way he has. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

**DPOV**

I was enjoying the sweet sensation of having Roza under me when we were interrupted by the door opening. Immediately I thought it was the cops. Nope. It was something far worse. And far more annoying I might add.

"What the fuck is this?"

_Tasha_

I quickly pulled the blanket to cover Roza. She was still wearing her white lacy panties but I still wanted to protect her. She grabbed the covers that I handed her and pulled it up to her chin. Now that that's covered-pun intended- time to deal with our problem. Tasha.

"What are you doing in here?" I shout at her while I'm quickly putting my clothes back on.

"What are _you_ doing in here Dimka?" She questioned. Dimka. I loved when my family called me that but it honestly annoyed me when she called me that. It just seemed out-of-place.

"I think you know the answer to that Tasha. I was obviously hooking up with Rose." Okay I probably shouldn't have stated it that way. It made Rose seem cheap. And she was definitely not cheap. Tasha caught the false meaning that I was hoping she wouldn't.

"So you're fucking some cheap whore while your _girlfriend _is down stairs looking everywhere for you?" She asked. She was rather calm for walking in on two people about to get it on. I assume it was because she didn't want to piss me off to ruin her chances with me. And then a word clicked in my head. Girlfriend?

"Tasha you're not my girlfriend! Stop calling yourself that." I said extremely irritated. Tasha always assumed we were dating without actually running it by me. I knew she had strong feelings for me but I could never return them. Nope. My heart has belonged to Roza ever since we were little kids making mud pies in the back yard. "And she is not a whore. Don't ever speak to her that way."

"Dimka..." She whispered. I honestly don't know what to say at this point. This situation is awkward and strange. I turn around to see Rose sitting on the bed with her blanket up to her chin with a strange look on her face. I turned back to Tasha.

I let out a deep breath and relaxed my shoulders. "Tasha, can we talk about this another time?" I ask. I knew she was going to rant and rave about this forever but I really needed her to go now. He nodded with tears running down her face. Once she closed the door behind her I turned to Rose.

"So..." I start.

"So what does this mean?" She asked.

"For us?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to hate you anymore Roza. But you really hurt me." I tell her and honestly she did. What she accused my father of killed me inside. She was indirectly asking me to choose between her and my father. To believe her or to believe him. That was something I could not do and so I acted cruelly and childish towards her. It was my way of handling it.

"Dimitri. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." She says. She then gets up and puts her bra and dress back on.

"I don't think now is the proper time to talk about this." It was true. I was still pretty drunk from tonight's festivities. I didn't mean to do this with Roza but I couldn't stop myself. She is so beautiful. My body was out of my control. I honestly don't think she minded though.

"You're probably right." I walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" I ask. She nods and I finally take my leave. The night had started out so great but ended with an extremely strange turn of events. First Tasha. She left so easily. I honestly expected a cat fight or more tears. I think she is plotting revenge for later. And then my conversation with Rose. Everything ended so weird and fast. I let Christian drive me home seeing as he hadn't drunk that much.

When I got home I noticed that my dad was still awake. I tried to quickly dart up to my room but he stopped me.

"Dimitri where have you been?" He asked. He was standing in the living room. It was strange the way he was just randomly standing there.

"I was out at a Halloween party." I explain myself.

"Where?" He was asking questions as if he already knew the answer.

"Rose Mazur's house." His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Guess he didn't know the answers.

"I don't want you hanging out with that girl. She is trouble."

"How can you say that? Weren't you and Abe Mazur really close?" I was acting dumb. I knew they were but I was pretending to forget about what Rose had told me. I had to clear my suspicions. I had suspicions after Rose's accusations.

"That is in the past now." He said voice tight. It must pain him to talk about this but I couldn't stop myself.

"You heard they died right?" I asked.

"Yes but that is no reason to be hanging out with trouble makers like Mazur. Stay clear of that girl. You understand me boy?" Uh oh. He was using his authoritative voice. Not sarcasm.

"They died in a fire. Rose was there. She witnessed it all." I stated. I couldn't stop myself. I had to see his reaction. And I got one.

"She... What? No. That is not what they said in the papers." He said. He became extremely nervous looking. His forehead was gathering bead of sweat.

"Her new guardian paid off the newspapers to leave her name out of it." I didn't know if that actually happened. I was only guessing.

"What did she see?" He asked. It was a strange question to ask.

"She said that someone murdered her parents." I probably shouldn't have said that if he was the killer. I know my dad is an awful man. He is never home and when he is he becomes violent with my mother. He stopped hitting her because I had confronted him when I was thirteen but sometimes he pushes her or holds her in an overly tight grip. Long story short I know my father is a bad man but he is not a murderer. Plus Abe was his best friend. He wouldn't kill his best friend.

"That is preposterous. Nobody murdered the Mazur's. It would have shown up in the investigation." He said. Adding a nervous chuckle at the end. I strongly believe that I would be the only one to notice these guilty signs. I know my father better than anyone else. I can tell when he lies or is nervous.

"The fire destroyed everything. Nothing left to investigate."

"Exactly. Nothing left to propose foul play. Now if we are done with this conversation I need to go to bed. I think it would be best if you did too. And remember my warning. Stay clear of the Mazur girl." He said. His voice lowered towards the end. I nodded and headed off to my bed room.

As my head hit the pillow I started to think. Why was my dad acting so nervous when I brought up the Mazurs. I know that he is hiding something but that doesn't mean that it is murder. I then decided to think about other things. Happier things. I thought of Roza.

Mmm Roza. The way her soft lips felt against mine. I touched my lips with my finger as if I could feel hers again. She smelt so sweet. Like Vanilla. Sweet sweet vanilla. With a mix of warm sugar cookies. Yes that is the smell of Roza. Sweet warm vanilla sugar cookies. And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

**RPOV**

As Dimitri walked out the door I thought back to what happened. Tasha barged in and started to argue with Dimitri but left so easily. I never expected her to just walk away. I honestly expected her to attack me and then I'd have to chase her down with a base-ball bat. Or have someone else do it for me.

Dimitri and I agreed to talk about our situation tomorrow. I think it was the best choice seeing as how awkward it would be to talk about it right after everything that just happened. I'm still worried about Tasha. I know this is not the end of it. I think she was just waiting for a time when Dimitri isn't around so she can really lay into me. I don't really care. I can handle her.

Since Dimitri is gone I decided to change into m pajamas and go inspect the damage down stairs. And as I expected, it was a catastrophe. Red solo cups were everywhere and confetti surrounded the house. We didn't even use confetti so I have no idea where it came from.

Sam was sitting on the couch talking to some red-headed chick who looked to be in her 30s. I approached them even though they looked to be in a pretty heated discussion.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam yells. He seems pretty worked up.

"No. I'm not. I'm completely serious." She says back. Her voice wasn't as loud but you could tell she was extremely pissed by the look on her face.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I ask them.

"Do you see this woman right here?" Sam points to the red-head. "She is the reason why people say gingers have no souls. This woman right here."

"Excuse me?" The woman shouts. "You're the reason for the dumb blond reputation." She says right back.

"Okay okay. Lets tone it down a notch. What is this about?" I ask Sam.

"This vile creature right here believes that Fairly Fuck Parents is better than Spongebob Squarepants. Fucking ridiculous right?" He asks me. Are. You. Kidding. Me?

"Seriously?... Seriously Sam? You're fighting over a stupid cartoon?" I ask incredulous. I should have expected it. Here I am worrying about tomorrows awkward conversation and Sam is arguing over cartoons.

"Hey. Those _stupid_ cartoons shaped my whole life. Some of my best childhood memories involve that show. I even had a spongebob lunch box okay. Do you know how hard those are to find?" He asked. Completely serious I might add.

"Sam you can find one at any grocery store." I inform him.

"No one asked you Rose." He says and gets up. I just shake my head. I look at the red-head again who still looked pissed off.

"How old are you?" I ask her. It was important information.

"32." She responded. I just nodded and walked away. There was nothing more to be said at that point.

I walk over to grab a trash can to start picking up trash. I normally don't like cleaning but it would help me get certain things off my mind. Lissa was walking out of the bathroom when I grabbed a trash bag. She looked completely wasted.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Did you have fun?" I ask. I already knew she had.

"Yeah it was really nice. Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course. You're my best friend." I said to her.

"I heard that!" I heard Sam from the other room say. I laughed.

"You're my best GIRl friend." I shouted back so that Sam could hear. Lissa giggled.

"You're my best friend too Rose. I'm so glad we met." She then went to hug me. God. Tonight is just full of emotions. Awkwardness, anger, saddness and now mushy feelings.

"I'm glad we met too. Why don't you go pass out on my bed because you look like you're about to right here and I'll clean up a little." I tell her.

"Alright." She then yawns and heads up stairs. I should probably tell her about what me and Dimitri just did on my bed. Yeah. I should be a good friend. I drop my bag and run up to catch her.

"Hey why don't you sleep in the guest bedroom." I tell her while leading her towards that room.

"Why? Do you think I'll puke on your bed?" She asked.

"No. But you might in the morning when I tell you about what happened before you went to bed." I tease her. She gives me a questioning look but decides not to pry and retreats to the guest bedroom.

Okay. So now that that is taken care of. Time for some cleaning.

I ended up cleaning for a few hours. I got all the cups and confetti but there was still spilled drinks and people's shit that they left. Shit meaning clothes or personal items. Not real shit! I thought I should clear that up. After leading Sam to his bed and saying goodnight to the last retreating guests I made my way to my bed.

It still smelt like Dimitri. And boy was it intoxicating. I fell asleep with my nose wedged into my pillow. And had a not so sweet dream.

I was laying on what felt like a metal cot. It's hard steel was so cold against my skin. My arms and legs were tied down. Plastic cuffs held me down to the uncomfortable table. It was dark but there was still enough light for me to dimly see my surroundings. I saw rusty old walls and chains that fell from the ceiling. It looked like something that you would see in a Saw movie or the dungeon in Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I looked over to my right and my heart dropped into my stomach. There beside me lay a hospital tray with dozens of knifes and cutting utensils. They looked like fancy scissors. I knew what was going to happen. It would take an idiot to not understand what fate lie ahead.

I was terrified. I was used to pain. When I jumped from the window I suffered countless injuries and extreme pain but actually being tied down while someone cut you up slowly. That was something I did not want to experience. I started to hyperventilate while thinking of the unimaginable torture I was no doubt about to endure. Then I stopped. I remembered something my father had once told me. He said that pain was in the mind and that sometimes the worst pain is sitting there thinking about the pain. I couldn't think about it. I wouldn't let my captor take the gratification of seeing me being tortured by my own doing. By my own mind. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was only a dream right? Maybe I could wake myself up.

I found myself in one of those dreams where you know that you're dreaming but you can't wake up and everything feels real. It makes you question if you really are dreaming or not. Maybe Dimitri told his father about my suspicions and he sent someone to kidnap me in the night. That was a very real possibility. I was starting to question my hold on reality. Which was another thing my father warned me about. He always gave me strange but useful advice. Sometimes it was like he knew what was going to happen to me and he tried to train me to lessen the blow. Either way I was screwed unless I could control myself. I opened my eyes and stared back at me were jade green ones. No... Fucking... Way...

* * *

_**I wanted to write a really long chapter but couldn't. I could not figure out what to write. This was by far the hardest chapter to write for this story so far.**_

_**Please tell me what you think and PLEASE give me ideas for the next chapter.**_


	9. Nightmares and Sunshine

**_Sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'm trying to finish up my other story so I can solely focus on this one._**

* * *

I looked up to see the jade green eyes of one of the men who had helped in the murder of my parents. Victor Dashkov. He was a wealthy man who I had met a couple of times while attending business parties with my parents. He was a very wise but very selfish man from what I could collect from spending time with him. He would always talk about the great things that he could do if he were to become president. He believed himself to be a god. A man with no faults. He believed that he was wiser and stronger willed than any other man alive. His conceit was what made me instantly dislike him. He was rather old but had a look in his eyes that told you that he could ruin you in a second. Natural justice has a strange way of dealing with the power players in this world. A nature cure for some of the evil men in this world. Victor had gotten sick. Very very sick early on in his life. It was a type of lung disease that took your body down from the inside out.

I never knew why Victor wanted to have my father killed. Maybe it was jealousy. Although my father no longer controlled the companies he and Alexander had built he was still a powerful man. A thing I had learned in my short 17 years of life is that powerful men do not like other powerful men. They usually hang around them to keep an eye on them while secretly plotting ways to take that power. Maybe that was Victor's motive for assisting Alexander in his gruesome assassination. Maybe it was for other reasons. All I knew was that he did it and it could never be undone. I will forever hate the man standing before me.

"Finally she wakes." He says in an eerily calm voice. One that makes me shake from the inside.

"What's going on?" I ask while pulling on my restraints.

"My dear it is no use. You cannot break free. These plastic cuffs hold better than any metal don't they? A lot easier to get a hold of as well. Impressive invention I might say." He says in a scholarly voice.

"Yeah sure. Now let me out of them!" I demand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He says sounding like it hurts him that he cannot comply with my demands. Pretending to actually give a shit.

"What the hell do you want?" I question throwing in some sass while I'm at it.

"You." He simply states.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to kill you. It's truly a shame because I've always thought you had potential but I'm afraid it is too risky to keep you alive." He says faking sadness.

"You can't just kill me and get away with it." I inform him when in reality I'm sure that is exactly what he'll do. You see the rich never have to play by the same rules. All you have to do is pay for a great lawyer or pay some people to give you an alibi. I think he realized this too because he gave me a creepy smile.

"I think you know I can." He then moves away out of my vision. I hear some rustling around but I can't bend my head the right way to actually see what he is doing. I hear footsteps grow louder indicating that he is getting closer and my heart begins to race. Soon he is standing over my again with some latex gloves and a pair of surgical scissors in his right hand.

"Please don't do this." I plead. My father would be ashamed to see me now. Pleading for him to spare my life. He would want me to act strong.

"Don't beg my dear. It only makes you look pathetic." He moves the scissors closer to my eye and then the real panic sets it. I thrust my head around trying to bide some time so that maybe this will all go away. I feel his hand shove my head against the metal cot and hold me down.

"Now now child. Don't make a fuss. This is going to happen whether you like it or not." He says through gritted teeth. It was obvious my thrusting around annoyed him but I wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Something that caught my attention was his use of thew word 'fuss'. Who the hell uses that word anymore. His use of the word only proves how old he really is. Do you also find it strange that I would be analyzing his words while trying to fight him from cutting my eye out? I think so.

He finally gets a good grip on my head and is able to hold me down long enough to get the scissors inches away from my right eye.

"No, no, no, no." I chant with panic clear in my voice.

Suddenly the room gets lighter. It seems as if the sun broke through the walls and is burning away all the bad that was stuffed into my torture chamber. I felt warm rays of sunshine on my arms and felt my head feel lighter. I could hear a sweet angelic voice bringing me closer.

"Rose?" I hear him. I open my eyes and see Sam staring down at me with concern edged into his face. I realize that the light is from my room and the sun's rays are actually Sam's hands on my arms. I finally come to the realization that I was awake. Finally. I had never had such a strange dream before. Everything felt so real. It made me think that I wasn't actually dreaming. I focused back on Sam.

"What happened?" I asked him. He let go of my arms and helped me sit up.

"You were thrashing in your sheets and kept says no. Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah... Holy shit. It was so real. I've never experienced a dream like that before." I tell him and then go on to explain in detail everything that happened in the dream. I told him about the feel of the room and my failed attempts at waking myself up.

"That... That is really strange. Usually you wake up once you realize you're dreaming. Huh. Well are you okay now?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm just a little freaked out." I confess.

"Well why don't you try to go back to sleep and I'll lay with you incase you have another nightmare." He suggests.

"Okay." I smile at his kindness and lay back down. He lays next to me and smiles at me. I take the time to really admire him. He wasn't anything like Dimitri but he was beautiful in his own way. His dirty blond hair was stylishly messy most likely from just getting out of bed. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled back at me and he assessed if I was truly okay. He had porcelain skin. He looked like glass. Some kind of perfect doll that you would see in a store. But he still made a masculinity about him. His strong jaw line and 5 o clock shadow that never seemed to leave. "Sam..." I start.

"Hmmm?"

"You're kind of beautiful." I confess. He smirks at me.

"You're just noticing?" He gives me a smug smile and I playfully punch his arm. He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I know I'm a real eye candy but you should get some sleep. I'm right here so don't be scared of anything. I won't let anything hurt you Roseberg." He says in a calming voice. I close my eyes and relax. I snuggle into my best friends chest and sleep. This time I dream of far better things. My Russian God.

* * *

**_Pretty short but I had to update. Sorry. I'm kinda losing this story. I've been focused on school so I haven't had the time to really sit down and come up with ideas. So enough of my excuses. PLEASE REVIEW. I love knowing what you think._**


End file.
